Hero
by LoveFlame
Summary: I was suppose to save her. I was suppose to protect her. Now she'll die. It's all my fault. It's all my fault... - Character Death. This is my first song fic, so please read!
1. I Love You

**Hello!**

**This is my first song fic.**

**I got bored so I wanted do this.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or this song by Enrique Iglesias.**

**I do own this idea, though.**

* * *

**Hero pt 1**

_'I never thought this would happen._

_I just knew that every time we fought, there were risks._

_A life or death situation._

_A one false move._

_A one false move...'_

**Let me be your hero**

We were in the Master's throne room.

She held her crystal staff in her pale hands. The reddish-orange crystal inside led a glow ricocheted throughout the dark room.

Surrounding her slender body with it's power.

It brightened her dark, violet eyes.

She gave us a wicked sneer.

"This day finally came."

I snarled at her reply.

"It's not over yet."

My energy blades' electric blue glow radiated the area I was in.

I was first to attack.

**Would you dance if I asked you to dance**

**Would you run and never look back**

I heard her call my name in fear.

"Aerrow! AERROW!"

I didn't look back. I kept going.

The master's staff was at full power.

It was aimed at me.

I already made my move...

...and I regretted it.

-

_'She took the shot for me..._

_I was suppose to save her._

_I was suppose to protect her._

_Now she'll die._

_It's all my fault._

_It's all my fault...'_

**Would you cry if you saw me crying**

I held her in my arms.

Hot tears stung my eyes and fell to her face.

I could see her tears fall freely.

She was hardly breathing.

_'Don't die. Please...'_

I can't let her die.

**Would you save my soul tonight**

Her evil laugh echoed through my ears.

"You're next to face the same fate, skyknight."

I glared at her. "She won't die."

_'She can't.'_

I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt, but it's too late...

Way too late-

"Aerrow..."

**Would you tremble if I touched your lips**

**Would you laugh, oh please tell me this**

I looked down.

"Piper?"

**Now would you die for the one you love**

Her eyes were half-closed. She gave me a weak smile.

"Piper..."

"It's okay." She reassured me.

"It's okay..."

Her voice was drifting off.

**Hold me in your arms tonight**

If this didn't happen, she would still be here.

I want to be able to be by her.

To hold her in my embrace and know she's okay.

**I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever**

I didn't leave her.

"I love you."

Her smile widen.

"I love you too."

**You can take my breath away**

* * *

**The next part to this will be up some other day.**

**I don't feel like continuing this right now.**

**So what do you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Well, review!**


	2. Promise

****

This is part 2.

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. They belong to Nerd Corps. I also don't own the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.**

**Claimer: I own the idea.**

* * *

**Hero, pt 2**

I took one more glance at my navigator before slowly standing up.

I grasped my energy blades.

It's bright glow gave me determination.

_'I'm going to fight until I die._

_I will do it for you, Piper._

_I promise.'_

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine**

**Would you lie**

**Would you run away**

I darted towards the young master.

Her smirk widen. She stood in her fighting stance.

Her crystal staff was aim at me.

A reddish-orange ball of energy was shot.

I barely dodged it.

The shot sliced the top of my shoulder.

I screamed in agony.

**Am I in too deep**

**Have I lost my mind**

I came down to my knees and grasped my shoulder.

Blood was trickling down my shirt.

_'I have to keep going.'_

I looked across from me.

She was laying there, eyes closed.

Unmoving. Lifeless...

_'I'm doing this for her.'_

**I don't care, you're here tonight**

I slowly got back up to my feet.

I winced as pain shot through my shoulder.

I could hear her laughs of victory.

"Give up, skyknight. You have no chance."

I ignored her comments.

I kept my eyes from ever meeting hers.

I turned my head to my beloved.

**I can be your hero, baby**

_'I won't give up. It's not over.'_

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever**

I activated my weapon.

I ran to the master in full speed.

"It's not over."

**You can take my breath away**

Her crystal staff glowed brighter than ever.

Her eyes turned from the unforgiving, dark violet to the bright, evil red.

The color of blood.

It's aim was pointed at me once again.

It just took one shot.

One shot...

**I just want to hold you**

An electric shot went through me.

It felt as if my body was breaking apart.

I fell.

My vision blurred.

All I could see was midnight blue.

It was her.

I desperately wanted to walk over and embrace her again.

To be right beside her.

**I just want to hold you**

I crawled over to her, struggling.

There was no need to fight now.

The master knows I will die.

**Am I in too deep**

**Have I lost my mind**

I lay a hand on hers.

It was cold and frail.

She was truly dead...

...and I will soon as well.

**Well I don't care, you're here tonight**

My vision was darkening...

I remember the past memories.

When I first met her.

Finding the _Condor._

The day I was knighted.

The Black Gorge.

The time she left.

Now...

We been through so much.

**I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever**

I held on to her hand tighter.

I will _always_ be by her side.

**You can take my breath away**

_'I tried my hardest._

_I fought until I couldn't anymore._

_I didn't give up. I kept my promise.'_

**I can be your hero**

**I can kiss away the pain**

I was hardly breathing.

I could feel my life draining out of me.

**I will stand by you forever**

Silence and darkness surrounded me.

**You can take my breath away**

My breathing stopped.

**You can take my breath away**

My eyes closed.

They never opened again.

Ever again.

**I can be your hero**

* * *

**I don't believe it!**

**I never done this EVER!**

**I'm too evil!**

**Noooooo!**

**Oh well! Please review!**


End file.
